Remember
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Apa kalian ingin membicarakan hal hal yang pernah kita lalui bersamanya?" / "Bagaimana kalau malah jadi semakin rindu padanya?" / "Tidak apa, kita jadi akan mengingat bagaimana berharganya waktu bersama teman." Stray Kids Fic! Brothership. All Member x Minho / Minho x Jeongin x Changbin x Felix x Bang Chan x Hyunjin x Jisung x Woojin x Seungmin / BoyxBoy!


**Remember**

 **by : _Straykidsnoona_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari berat itu akhirnya berlalu juga, setelah tereliminasinya Minho seluruh member kembali kedorm untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Chan sebagai leader yang membentuk mereka tentu saja terpukul atas keputusan JYP yang satu ini, baginya melihat teman yang sudah dipilihnya sendiri dan sudah berlatih bersama cukup lama meninggalkan dorm begitu saja rasanya sangatlah berat.

Mereka menyaksikan kepergian Minho tentu saja, meskipun mereka ingin sekali Minho tetap tinggal namun keputusan JYP tetaplah yang paling mutlak.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya saat ada waktu bersantai mereka selalu menyempatkan berkumpul diruangan yang cukup luas itu, sekedar mengobrol atau bercanda. Membagi perasaan bersama dengan cara mengobrol. Namun berbeda hari ini mereka hanya berdelapan tidak lagi bersembilan.

Tereliminasinya Minho membuat dorm menjadi sedikit sepi.

"Kurasa aku merindukan Minho..." Bang Chan membuka suara, seluruh member menatapnya dengan pandangan "Kami juga merindukannya."

"Apa kalian ingin membicarakan hal hal yang pernah kita lalui bersamanya?" Chan berucap dengan wajah sendunya.

Beberapa mengangguk namun Changbin diam tidak merespon, "Bagaimana kalau malah jadi semakin rindu padanya?" Sambungnya setelah para member menatapnya karna dia hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa, kita jadi akan mengingat bagaimana berharganya waktu bersama teman." Woojin bersuara yang di setujui dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

"Minho hyung ya?"

Jeongin terdiam sejenak, ia menundukan kepala dalam perlahan suara isakan pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bagiku Minho hyung adalah guru, dia mengajariku untuk ngedance dengan baik. Bahkan dia merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk mengajariku."

Mata Jeongin mulai berkaca kaca, ia mengingat saat latihan untuk lagu Hellevator. Dinbanding Chan yang memarahinya, Minho langsung maju untuk mengajari Jeongin bagaimana melakukan gerakan dengan benar.

Bahkan saat tengah malam Minho menyempatkan berlatih hanya berdua saja dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan Minho hyung, karna aku sendiri berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Aku juga beresiko tereliminasi sama sepertinya."

"Aku benar benar tidak tau harus bagaimana, mungkin kalau saja Minho hyung tidak melupakan liriknya saat tampil dia tidak akan tereliminasi."

"Dia orang yang benar benar baik, bukan hanya baik tapi sangat suka membantu terlebih membantuku."

Jeongin tersenyum polos, senyuman bak bayi yang selalu bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Aku bersedih karna tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Aku tidak bisa bergantung padanya atau para hyung lain mulai sekarang, jadi Minho hyung aku akan bekerja keras setelah ini." Ucap Jeongin dengan senyum semangatnya.

Hening sesaat, yang lain menyimak apa yang disampaikan Jeongin tentang Minho.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara aku memulainya, Minho hyung memang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mementingkan diri sendiri." Senyum Felix saat mengingat Minho.

"Dia bahkan suka rela mengajariku bahasa korea haha meski aku tetap sulit mengikutinya."

Bayangan Minho saat mengajarinya pun bak film yang otomatis terputar dipikirannya.

"Dia menyenangkan dan suka bercanda. Aku Minho hyung dan Hyunjin berada di tim dance jadi kami lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sama."

Hyunjin mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Felix, benar adanya jika mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama diruang latihan.

"Aku seharusnya membatu Minho hyung saat itu tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melakukan dengan baik."

Felix tersenyum sendu mengingat hari itu, hari dimana mereka tampil dihadapan JYP.

Mereka terus bercerita satu sama lain tentang Minho dari saat yang menyenangkan sampai hal terpahit sekalipun. Bagai tenggelam dengan perasaan masing masing mereka melupakan berapa banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini jadi semakin sulit saja." Hyunjin menyandarkan kepalanya disofa.

"Dibandingkan terus bersedih kita yang harus lebih bekerja keras agar semua yang sudah berlalu ini tak sia sia." Jisung menasehati sambil tersenyum. Anggukan Seungmin membuatnya makin tersenyum lebar.

"Minho juga akan tetap bekerja keras, kuharap kita semua juga." Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang leader.

"Kuharap ada keajaiban suatu saat nanti, kuharap Minho hyung kembali." Changbin menundukan kepalanya tanpa tau tatapan yang lain semuanya tertuju padanya penuh harap.

"Benar kuharap juga begitu." Lanjut Seungmin.

Kehilangan Minho di grup memang menyisakan kekosongan disana namun yang lain berusaha tetap mengisi kekosongan itu bersama sama dengan member yang tersisa. Mereka berharap agar suatu saat ada keajaiban yang bisa membawa Minho kembali. Tak ada yang mustahil benar kan? Jadi biarkan harapan itu tetap ada.

 **FIN.**


End file.
